Famous Love
by happycolfer
Summary: Kurt was a young boy in love with the famous Blaine Anderson. When he won tickets to Blaine's concert,his life changed forever.
1. Prologue

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the couch while their daughter Elsa is happily playing on the floor.

They were both playfully watching The Little Mermaid on screen. Kurt's head was rested on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hummed in response when Kurt pecked him on the cheek. Kurt and Blaine were both happy to see that their daughter is happy.

Elsa grinned widely while holding her pink and sparkly unicorn doll.

"I can't believe that we finally get the life that we desire the most." Kurt says,head still resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Me too,snookums. I love you so much." Blaine says,playfully cupping Kurt's cheek and kissing his lips. They both part away with the huge grin on their face.

"I love you too,Blaine." Kurt says,smiling adorably at his husband. Blaine blushed red and pecked Kurt on the cheek.

"Daddies?" Elsa says which made both Kurt and Blaine look up to their daughter.

"Yes sweetie?" Kurt and Blaine both said at the same time.

"How did you two meet again?" Elsa asks and she lets go of her unicorn doll.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.

Blaine carried Elsa on his lap and he kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Well sweetie.. It was a long time ago..."

_A/N That's only the prologue :) I had the inspiration to write the fic :p Reviews will be appreciated ^_^_


	2. For the first time

**A/ N So sorry i havent updated for so long. Life has been crap. -_- Here's a long chapter to make it up to you.**

"Dude wake up! It's time for school!" Finn says,repeatedly banging Kurt's bedroom door.

"Okay,okay,I'm up! Frankenteen stop banging or I'll throw a pillow at you!" Kurt says,groaning while trying to stand up.

"Another horrible day. Ugh." Kurt mutters to himself before standing up and taking a shower.

He wore a black cardigan,a white shirt beneath it. A scarf was wrapped in his neck and he wore black skinny jeans and brown boots.

As soon as he was done moisturising,he rushed down the stairs where his family was waiting for him. "Morning well?" Burt asks,taking a look at his son

"Morning Dad. And as a matter of fact,no. If it wasn't for a certain someone here.." Kurt says glaring at Finn,who was busy munching the pancakes on his plate.

"Dwude dwont bwame mwe! Iws nwt mwy fwt we hwv swool" Finn says,gobbling yet another pancake

"You're gross! Ugh." Kurt says,voice showing annoyance

"Stop it you two. Morning Kurt." Carole says,smiling lovingly at Kurt,who smiled back at her.

They all ate their breakfast silently and as soon as the two boys were done,they waved their goodbyes and headed on to school.

School was awful for one Kurt Hummel.

He had to constantly deal with ignorant bullies,illiterate classmates and immature people who constantly laugh at him a lot.

But despite all that,he had glee club friends to help him by.

And he was quite thankful that he has people like them in his life.

Soon,the bell rang so it was time for lunch. He went ahead towards the cafeteria to get a few cupcakes,fried rice,soup and a can of coke on his plate.

He then went towards the table where his friends were waiting for him. "

Hey guys!" Kurt says and he was greeted by a lot of hello and heys in return.

"Kurt! I missed you!"Rachel says,standing up and giving him a tight hug.

"Um..Rachel? We saw each other yesterday. What the fuck?" Kurt says,rolling his eyes at his bestfriend who was still holding on.

"Oh..right. Sorry. But you look so hot and sexy!" Rachel says,pinching Kurt's cheek

"What the fucking fuck?!" Kurt says and Rachel stops pinching and she laughs before returning to her seat.

The glee club started laughing as well. They all discussed their class escapades and as soon as the bell rang,they all went back to their classroom.

Soon school ended,Finn and Kurt arrived at the Hudson-Hummel home and they went inside.

"Hey kiddos! Hungry? Burt asks,peeking fro the kitchen door

"Always!"Finn shouts,jumping for joy

"Oh god. I have an annoying and always hungry weird brother." Kurt groaned and went towards his room to change his clothes.

He went up the stairs and took out his pajamas. He opened his laptop just to see a tweet from his favorite person,Blaine Anderson.

_ WarblerBlaine Hey guys! I've got excited news for you all! I'm having a Q and A and tomorrow,a competition! #BlainegonnahaveaQandA_

He read the tweets below it.

Blainebaby omg omg omg

lalablaine: I LOVE YOU MARRY ME 

Crazyblaine: I WANT YOUR BABIES 

BlaineDick: ShiT. I LUV YUU FuckBlaine: I will be gay and you'll be mine

FuckingBlaine: Marry me and I'll kill you ^_^ 

He laughed at the tweets.

There was a lot more but he decided to write a tweet before scrolling down again.

** FashionPrince:Wow! I have a lot of questions for you,good sir. Be prepared.**

He laughed and went to look at the other tweets.

IlovesBlaine: U R awsum 3333

PoopBlainePoop: oMg I cnt 

He stopped scrolling and he decided to click on his newsfeed which was all filled with Blaine.

Soon,Blaine tweeted again.

_ WarblerBlaine: Q and A starts... NOW! Go tweet me your questions!_

BlainesDick: Will you marry me?!

_ WarblerBlaine: Blainesdick sweet but not on your team_

**He must be gay then. YES!*Kurt thought **

blainebaby: What's the secret on your twitter username? 

_ WarblerBlaine: blainebaby its a secret ;)_

Kurt smiled at the tweets.

Soon he typed a question

** FashionPrince: What is your heart's greatest desire and your ideal guy?**

_ WarblerBlaine: FashionPrince That question is deeep. What I desire is my special someone._

_ WarblerBlaine: FashionPrince And my ideal guy is a sweet and caring guy who cares for me, Looks don't matter. :)_

Kurt was very happy to see that Blaine tweeted him for the first time. Not just happy.

Kurt screamed so loud that he started jumping on his bed.

Finn then came rushing inside.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" Finn says,annoyed when he saw Kurt jumping up and down

"Finn! What the fucking fuck! Get the fuck out frankenteen!Stop calling me dude!" Kurt says,stopping his bouncing.

"Uh...awkward." Finn says before closing the door.

He wanted to reply back once again but he heard his name being called.

Kurt sighed and he went downstairs.


End file.
